


Far From Home

by spicyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Keith just really misses his bf, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshiro/pseuds/spicyshiro
Summary: After a stressful Blade mission, Keith calls Hunk.





	Far From Home

Returning to the Blade’s base, every joint and muscle ached, Keith’s body a network of bruises, cuts, and scrapes - the healing pod having taken care of the worst injuries. He was exhausted but the leftover adrenaline from the mission made it near impossible to sleep. Dragging himself into his broom closet of a room after a much deserved shower, he flopped down onto the bed, hissing as the impact jostled his sore spots.

He just really needed a hug. And despite being surrounded by people, Keith was lonely - of the 50 odd members of the blade, Keith wasn’t very close to any of them. Thrust into an unfamiliar environment and put under an immense amount of stress, he’d regressed back to old introvert habits. Gingerly, he nestled against his small mountain of pillows and snatched his personal phone from the shelf beside the bed, thumbing in a number he knew by heart. If he couldn’t get boyfriend cuddles, then talking to Hunk would be the next best thing.

The first ring had Keith’s heart hammering in his chest.

The second ring and Keith was fretting. Hunk was probably busy fixing something, there was nothing to worry about.

On the third ring his mind turned down darker avenues. What if Hunk was on a mission right now, fighting for his life and Keith was none the wiser? He could be stranded in deep space or _dead and Keith would have no way of knowing -_

The call connected. “Hi, Sweetheart!” Keith slumped further into the pillows in relief at hearing Hunk’s voice. Deep and cheerful and absolute music to Keith’s ears. God, he missed Hunk’s voice. It had been way too long since they last talked.

“I miss you,” Keith croaked in lieu of a greeting, throat refusing to work properly.

There was clanging of tools and whirring of drills on the other end of the line, soft electronic beats pulsing in the background from speakers that Keith recalled were mounted to Hunk’s large toolbox. Hunk must be in the middle of a project. “I miss you too, Sweetheart,” his voice was full of longing. Three months was entirely too long to be apart, but saving the universe was more important than their relationship in the grand scheme of things. “I miss you so much.”

There was silence on both ends for a moment, Keith just enjoying the fact that he was with Hunk for now, relaxing more and more at the familiar sounds. He could almost smell the oil and grease and sweat that he so often associated with his boyfriend; with home. He’d give anything to be back on the castle right now, tucked up tight against Hunk’s warm, soft body; safe and secure. Loved. He sighed loudly, whining in discomfort as he rolled over, aggravating the tender areas again. The sounds of Hunk working stopped. “Rough day?” Hunk asked softly. Keith hummed in agreement, recounting the shit he’d had to go through over the course of the last few days; his mission being compromised, getting shot at by Galra sentries, and then stranded on an alien planet where everything wanted to kill him - nothing out of the ordinary. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” Hunk said, his voice taking on a strange lilt - worry. Keith wasn’t known for his rational and thought out approach to battle and Hunk was well aware of it.

Keith hummed again, letting the line lapse into more silence. Hunk resumed his work, mumbling softly along to the music (most likely from Lance’s limited Earth repertoire) as Keith let the familiar sounds lull him into a relaxed state that bordered on sleepy. Hunk suddenly laughed nervously. “So, uh… what are you wearing, Baby?”

Keith snorted before lapsing into giggles that shook his whole body. “Really? That’s how you decide to start phone sex? You’re losing your touch.”

“The only touch I need right now is yours,” Hunk said, lowering his voice in an attempt to sound cheesy, making Keith snort again.

“You started off solid, but then you lost it.” Keith couldn’t stop the fond smile even if he tried.

“I’m a healthy 20 year old man, Keith, most of me is solid,” Hunk quipped.

“Oh yeah? What parts specifically, Love?” Keith purred, propping the phone up against his shoulder, hand already pushing his sweats down, wriggling about eagerly to kick them off. He didn’t realise until Hunk brought it up, but this was exactly what he needed. Stressed and on constant alert, he hadn’t had any time to wind down and just relax. In other words, Keith was desperate for a good hard fuck. Hunk sweet talking him over the phone, bossing him around and calling him every endearing pet name under the sun wouldn’t fully satisfy the itch under his skin, but it would have to do until they were reunited in two weeks.

“Oh, stop being coy. Let’s just get straight to it, Baby. I want you to touch your cock, but go slow. You can play with yourself too, if you want.” A whine, then a soft cry as Keith found a particularly good spot, finger rubbing his sensitive cock. Keith shoved two fingers into his mouth, sucking them harshly, getting them wet before he released them and brought them down to play with his hole; prodding and stroking, teasing but never pushing in. Hunk was whispering sweet filth into Keith’s ear, _I love the sounds you make, Baby. I want you to imagine those are my hands on you, touching you, making you feel so good_. Keith whimpered, rubbing his cock harder, but keeping the slow pace. His thighs were twitching, eager to clamp down once his fingers pushed into his wet hole.

“Hunk, can I put a finger in?” Keith’s fingers were too thin, too short, to fully satisfy his need (unlike Hunk’s, whose were the right size and reached all the places that made him feel so good and so full) but his hole ached; clenching around nothing, begging to be filled with something, anything. Fuck, he _knew_ he should have brought at least one of their sex toys with him before he left the Castle.

“Have you forgotten your manners already, Baby?”

Keith’s back arched, hips thrusting up into nothing as heat coiled low in his stomach. It has been a while since he’d last indulged like this, and it was evident with how fast his orgasm was building just from teasing his cock. He was panting now, needy, desperate - so fucking desperate.“S-sorry! Please? Please can I?”

“Good boy. Go ahead. Nice and slow, Baby.” Keith whined loudly. He didn’t want to go slow! He needed it fast and rough, needed bruises in the shape of Hunk’s hands on his hips. Slow meant he had to wait to reach that euphoric afterglow, and Keith was by no means a patient man. But he did what Hunk said, pushing a finger into wet heat at an agonizing pace, breathy sighs echoing into the receiver as his finger sunk deeper into himself. “You know how I love to take my time and get you good and wet for me.” Hunk’s voice sent shivers all the way down Keith’s spine, the timbre making his hole clench around the finger that was nestled inside the soft folds, hips twitching upwards, seeking more. Whines spilled from Keith’s mouth as he slid another finger inside on Hunk’s command, crooking them to stroke his walls. “Imagine my mouth in between your thighs, legs over my shoulder, kissing and sucking at your cute cock.”

“Hunk - ah! - please can I cum?”

“Already? Baby boy we just started,” Hunk said, teasing. He was palming his hard cock through his pants. His boyfriend’s desperate noises were becoming too much for him to ignore any longer, and he slipped a hand into his waistband to run his thumb over his head.

“Please? I’ve been good, Love. I need it so bad, I want your cock so bad -,”

Keith’s heart thumped painfully against his ribs as he heard a knock on the door, followed by a “Keith? Are you in there?”

_No_. No no no this was not happening, he didn’t want to stop to answer the goddamn door, he’d waited too long for this. Irrational anger bubbled in his chest. Whoever it was could fucking wait. This was his personal time he could jack off if he wanted to and no one was going to stop him short of walking in and seeing him absolutely wrecked and soaking and -

Keith bit his lip harshly to muffle the loud moan that threatened to escape. Hunk must have heard someone call out to Keith, because he laughed - being privy to the knowledge of his boyfriend’s slight exhibition kink and had first hand experience about how Keith thrived under the threat of being discovered. “I wonder what they’d think of you if they walked in and saw you like this, filthy and desperate.” Keith was viciously working his cock, fingers pumping in and out of his hole, the wet sound of it reverberating in Keith’s ears. He was so close, if whoever was outside walked in right now they’d see him cum and _fuck he was so close_.

“Please,” he breathed, body twitching and writhing trying to gain that last little bit of friction that he needed.

“Go on, Baby. Cum for me.” Keith’s whole body tensed as he fell over the edge, thighs clamping down around his wrist as pleasure coursed through him.

Keith was panting, fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat, fingers still buried deep in his hole, God he was so wet down there. Sounds of Hunk chasing his own orgasm filtered through the phone, sighs and gasps and the unmistakable slap of Hunk working his cock. Keith was still too dazed to do anything fancy, just repeated “I love you,” like it was a holy mantra and Hunk was his god. Soon enough, Hunk came with a low moan that sent shivers down Keith’s spine. Keith gasped as he finally pulled his fingers out, grimacing at the too-wet feeling between his legs. “Ugh, I’m so wet it’s disgusting,” he griped.

“God, don’t say that, Baby, now I just want to eat you out.” They basked in the afterglow, mumbling sweet nothings. Keith’s heart hurt at how empty his bed was without Hunk’s legs entwined with his; without his boyfriend’s naturally warm body pressed against every inch of him in a way that should have been suffocating but wasn’t. Another knock at his door and Keith’s mood soured further. He thought they’d left! Angrily, Keith cleaned himself up, pulling his sweats back on.

“Listen, Babe. I love you so much but I have to go murder whoever the fuck is at my door. I’ll have this sorted out in ten minutes, okay?”

“Okay, Sweetheart, just make sure to dispose of the body properly,” Hunk said in a voice entirely too light hearted for the topic.

“Spectacular pillow talk, Babe,” Keith commented dryly. “Talk to you soon.” The last think Hunk heard was Keith opening the door and growling “What?” before the line went dead, thinking he wouldn’t mind if Keith talked to him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (@ya_boi_shiro)


End file.
